Untitled
by xxLaurenElizabethxx
Summary: A girl gets captured and changed into a vampire... I'm open to ideas for plot, title, etc. It's a collection of songfics to tell the whole story. CHAPTER THREE POSTED.
1. Let You Down

**Chapter One: **Let You Down

"It's okay," he said, stroking my cheek gently. "You know you've made the right choice."

Out of the two choices my captors had given me, I had picked the one that would be more… beneficial for me… but I'm sure that Luke (the man that helped capture me and who was talking to me) would find a way to make it good for them. He could- and would- do anything to turn me from a hinder to an asset.

_Trust me,  
There's no need to fear,  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us…_

Recently, I had been trying to be a good girl to give them a false sense of security… make them think that I truly _wanted_ this.

_Come down,  
You may be full of fear  
but you'll be safe here,  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me…_

Luke began to escort me down the grand hall, my hands behind my back to make sure I didn't escape. It was a velvet-carpeted hallway, and it was red, so I felt a bit like I was famous.

The feeling didn't last long.

Fear clawed at my insides as I remembered why they had arranged this "ceremony". I remembered that I had promised myself to go through with this so they didn't kill my family or the other people that I cared about. I took a deep breath as I walked through the double doors.

There was a large table.

And nothing else.

In the middle of the room.

"My lady," Luke said, "please get onto the table." I did as I was told.

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

Luke went around the table, locking the chains that he had arranged for my wrists and ankles. My eyes were full of fear and sadness as he looked into my face.

"You are a beautiful human." He told me. "But you will be even more beautiful when you are one of us."

Before I could answer, he put his head to my neck and kissed it before biting down on the tender flesh. He did this in several places on my body, to ensure his venom could spread quickly.

"I can wait until you are finished."

The last words I would hear for three days.

_Trust me  
I'll be here when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
And when you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me…_

_I will let you down._

_--_

**A/N: **I was bored when I wrote this in a composition notebook... so it may not be the best fic I've ever written, but tell me what you think! I think it'll be an entire story... I've already written chapters two and three. I'll be posting them up soon. I do not have a title for this yet, but please, tell me your ideas! I want help with it! Reviews are amazing!!

Thanks,

Lauryn.


	2. Drown

**Chapter Two: **Drown

The pain.

My God, the **burning**.

The burning was all over my body, and I could do nothing but lie there, waiting for it to come to an end, not making a sound, trying to hold myself together.

_Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favorite friends  
Vanished… in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one…_

My thoughts did not stray much, as what was going on inside of me captured me in a way no one else could.

I reminded myself of the reason I was doing this.

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
and save myself before I…_

There was a fire inside of my body. It was simply there, and it was warm, but not hot, exactly. As time wore on, the fire began to recede towards my heart.

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
and save myself before I… drown…_

"Rose."

I heard Luke's voice, but I stayed motionless. I couldn't let him think I was receptive… at least, not yet… (focus).

_Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
But all those things before  
Were never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but no I've lost it all…_

I thought about my friends that I had saved by doing this… and my family… I was doing this for them…

One by one, their faces flashed through my head…

Mom…

Dad…

All of my friends…

My classmates…

_Drown…_

_Rolling faster than I'm breathing…_

--

**A/N: **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter… and it's starting to take more shape… the story, I mean. I think that I'll add more information about Rose and her past and her friends and family and such as I go- I'm even learning more about her as I write! Reviews are love!

Thanks,

Lauryn.


	3. Rush

**Chapter Three: **Rush

The burning had left my limbs and was now retreating into my heart. I blocked out the world so I could keep myself together…

_Into your head,  
Into your mind,  
Out of your soul,  
Race through your veins,  
You can't escape,  
You can't escape…_

As my limbs grew cooler, my heart grew hotter… and it wouldn't stop… every moment that it continued my heartbeat sped up…

_Into your life,  
Into your dreams,  
Out of the dark,  
Sunlight again,  
You can't explain,  
You can't explain  
Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?  
Rushin' through your head  
Rushin' through your head  
Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?_

The heat was consuming me- it was my focus now… the pain, the pain, the pain…

It was becoming unbearable…

How much longer could I last?

The minute I thought I was going to die, my heart gave one final _thump_ and stopped.

(It is finished.)

--

**A/N: **I know, this is a bit of a bizarre chapter… and it's crazy short, but it's important to the story. How sad, I have no reviews. :( (sniff) Hopefully that'll change. I'm still way open to ideas!

Lauryn.

(Posted: October 23, 2008)


End file.
